


Расскажи мне что-нибудь

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Drabble, F/F, Homophobia, No Plot/Plotless, Reality, Songfic, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Реальность была такова, что она любит Яру, а Яра любит её. Но им шестнадцать лет, они живут в России, и помимо самоизоляции их разделяют тысяча километров, потому что, по ебаному закону подлости, они живут в разных городах невьебенно огромной России.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Основное

«Она плавает в формалине, несовершенство линий, движется постепенно. У меня её лицо, её имя, свитер такой же синий. Никто не заметил подмены…*» — тихо поет телефон, прокручивая любимый голос по кругу. Лисса не знала, что это за песня и кто её исполняет, но однажды Яра прислала ей несколько голосовых сообщений, где поёт этот фрагмент своим блядски прекрасным голосом.

И видит бог, если, конечно, кому-то есть дело до миллиардов крошечных людей, Ярин голос ей помогал.

Лисса была чертовски сильно влюблена. Влюблена настолько, что иногда не могла заснуть, думая о ней так, что сердце казалось выскочит из груди или, минимум, оглушит её.

И сейчас Лисса была не в порядке. Никогда не страдающая уверенностью в себе, она часто усугбляла свою шаткую самооценку накатывающими волнами чувств тревоги и вины.

Невозможно понять, что именно из этого комплекса типичной неудачницы накатило на девушку сейчас, но факт оставался фактом.

Лисса сидела на полу своей комнату, обняв себя руками и слушая-слушая-слушая по кругу это голосовое сообщение, которое было неким спасительным кругом. Телефон, на котором был голос Яры, фото Яры, сама Яра — на расстоянии одного звонка, одного самого крохотного сообщения, был её заземлением.

Сколько они уже знакомы с Ярой? Год? Два? С полной уверенностью можно сказать, что эта дата есть у обеих в календаре. Сложнее было сказать сколько они вместе. Никто из них не мог сформулировать, когда метающий охуительно горячие — прямо как сама Яра — искры флирт перерос в нечто большее. Когда это было? Август? Сентябрь? Может ноябрь? Они не знали. Но как-то само по себе вышло, что на подарок на день рождения Яры был от её девушки.

Конечно, потом они много раз озвучивали друг другу предложения вступить в отношения, и их флирт не стал менее искроносным, но что-то изменилось.

Голос, поющий песни на разных языках стал родным, стал голосом, который слушаешь бессонными ночами в холодной кровати и предоставляешь этот голос рядом с собой.

Лиссе было 16, она была влюблена до чёртиков перед глазами, и сейчас она была не в порядке. Закрыв глаза, Лисса представляет Яру рядом. Она видела знает ею мимику, она видела много раз на многих видео, засмотренных до дыр, как двигается Яра, как падает тень на её лицо, и как развеваются её волосы.

Если бы Яра сейчас была бы здесь, она бы зашла в комнату мягкой поступью. Наверное, она несла бы в руках чай. Яра бы присела рядом и обняла бы Лиссу за плечи в защитном действии. Может быть, Яра бы начала перебирать её волосы. Лисса любила, когда перебирают её волосы.

Если бы Яра была бы здесь, она бы наверное поцеловала её и шептала бы всякие утешительные глупости. Наверное, она бы спела одну из песен, не прекращая объятий.

Если бы Яра была бы здесь, всё было бы по-другому. Но Яры здесь не было, и эта реальность не нравилось Лиссе. В реальности Яра сидит в своем доме, потому что сейчас ебучая самоизоляция из-за ебучего карантина, и наверняка читает фанфики. Или занимается спортом. Или учится. И видит бог, Лисса никогда не могла устоять перед умом Яры.

Реальность была такова, что она любит Яру, а Яра любит её. Но им шестнадцать лет, они живут в России, и помимо самоизоляции их разделяют тысяча километров, потому что, по ебаному закону подлости, они живут в разных городах невьебенно огромной России.

Реальность была такова, что несмотря на острую необходимость Лиссы, Яры здесь не было. И Лиссе было от этого больно-больно-больно. И у Лиссы было обещание не вредить себе. Обещание, данное Яре. И Лисса сидит на полу комнату и слушает старые сообщения Яры, набирая всего четыре слова:

«Расскажи мне что-нибудь… Пожалуйста»


	2. Созвонимся?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая часть про Яру и Лиссу. Захотелось раскрыть этих девочек побольше)

Лисса сидела, закутавшись в одеяло и смотря на летящие вниз капли за окном. В наушниках пела girl in red, бухая молодёжь под окном пела тоже. Часы показывали глубокую ночь, но мозг настойчиво шептал не выключать телефон и потратить ещё пару часов.

Интересно, чем занимается Яра? Наверняка спит, ведь у неё сейчас уже… На этом моменте мозг дико затупил, потому что считать в уме в таком усталом состоянии крайне сложно.

Ну, если Лисса правильно помнила их разницу во времени — в чем можно было не сомневаться, ведь даже если поднять Лиссу после нескольких часов сна, она без ошибок ответит почти на все вопросы, касающиеся Яры (её любимые персонажи, на что у неё аллергия и какие песни она любит петь) — то со стопроцентной вероятностью она сейчас спит.

В некоторых вещах они были настолько вероятно разные, что при всех ебаных попытках понять её, Лисса раз за разом с треском проваливалась. Одной из таких вещей был распорядок дня.

Яра была до изумления организованной. Она соблюдала режим, ложась спать до полуночи и вставая в 8, делала списки дел, занималась спортом, убиралась, была чертовски продуктивной, чем поражала Лиссу.

Самоизоляция, казалось бы, чем ещё заниматься, кроме как перейти в арежимное летнее состояние на пару месяцев раньше? Так нет, эта невероятная девушка соблюдала режим!

Отчего Лисса охуела ещё при знакомстве, так это от того, что Яра соблюдала режим даже летом! Немыслимо!

И для Лиссы многое, что делала Яра, было таким… немыслимым. Как можно ей не восхищаться?

У них были и похожие стороны, и, серьёзно, надо видеть из лица в момент обсуждения общего интереса. Они могли говорить часами об этом, растратив все их тарифы на звонки у обеих, а потому перейдя в мессенджеры, по тарифу безлимитные — остаться без интернета им не хотелось.

Кажется, плейлист пошёл уже по 5му кругу, потому что, на момент 2020 года, песен у girl in red не так уж и много. 

Может почитать мангу?

Взгляд падает на часы, горящие укоризненным светом. Через пару часов встанет Яра.

Идея остаться и дождаться её пробуждения была крайне заманчива, но она прекрасно осознавала, что Яра не оценит, а расстраивать её не хотелось.

Установив телефон на зарядку, она ложится обратно в кровать. Естественный ритуал перед сном — обдумать сегодняшний день, завтрашний, планы на будущее и, может быть, какие-нибудь новые идеи.

Уснуть она не успела — телефон на столе засветился раньше и, подгоняемая любопытством, она встала, чтобы посмотреть что там.

Её личное солнышко уже встало, как и огромный жёлтый круг за окном. Это было ожидаемо, но от этого не менее приятно.

«Доброе утро :'* Как спалось?» — белело на экране.

Чтож, ладно, сон откладывается.

«Ты не ложилась ещё, да?..» — и почему это звучит так укоризненно? Лисса улыбается.

«Да… Созвонимся?)» — быстро набирают пальцы.

«С удовольствием, дорогая»


End file.
